It is known in the vehicle art to provide traction pads to function as anti-skid devices for a traction wheel on an automobile, or other vehicle. It is also known to provide a bumper attachment apparatus for such anti-skid pad, and to couple the pad to a vehicle, such as to the rear bumper of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,680 discloses a pad having a traction surface and a bumper attachment apparatus having a spring which is coupled to the pad via a chain. U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,835 discloses a traction pad for use with a vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,459, 3,997,110 and 4,265,399 disclose anti-skid devices which include traction pads and attachment means to couple the pads to a bumper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,956 discloses a chain device having a spring loaded, bumper attached retractor.